


Paradise Lost

by 3Cheers4Mikey (RavenAurelieChoiseau), RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Feelings, M/M, Mental Anguish, Sad, Sad Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/3Cheers4Mikey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Josh will always be there for Tyler. Even in death.





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so sad but I needed to write it. It came to me in a dream. (A really sad dream).

Crimson ribbons flow from between Tyler’s slim fingers. Long, silky, crimson ribbons. They wrap around his tiny wrists, rippling down his stomach, only to gather between his legs.

“Josh, I’m dying. Oh God, I’m dying.” He is hiccuping air, chest flailing in uneven spasms.  
There is no pain, just a cutting chill beginning to creep into his bones.

Josh kneels in front of his one and only love, burying Tyler’s hands with his own. The ribbons have become streamers, a maroon handfasting.

  
“Tyler, oh Jesus, Tyler…. don’t you leave me. Don’t you fucking leave me…”

Tyler gasps, body quaking. “It’s so cold, Josh. So cold…”  
Josh can’t blink back the tears fast enough. They drip from his jaw, blotching this already stained canvas.

“Ty, look at me. Ty…I love you. Hold on for me. Please…Oh God, please!”  
Josh shifts, tugging Tyler’s listless body against him. He wraps his sinewy arms around the small boy, cradling him in his lap.    
Tyler’s long lashes flutter. It won’t be long now.

“Josh, it’s so beautiful here. So beautiful. As beautiful as you,” he whispers.  
Josh bites into his lip, choking back the anguish which is shredding his very being.  
The boys sway back and forth, the older sweetly humming to the younger.  
Joshua leans down, latching onto the red ribbon in Tyler’s mouth.

“Your lips. They taste like June, Ty. You are my sun. I love you.” He is broken.   
Tyler smiles, a limp hand following the salty stain on Josh’s cheek. “You are my moon, Jishwa,” he murmurs. “I’ll love you until the end of days.”

“Ty, please…” Josh pleads to no one. His spasmodic cries rock them both.

“I hope I go to heaven, Jish. I hope I go to heaven,” his voice fades.

“You will, Ty. You will. I’ll take you there myself,” he promises.

Tyler grins, about to say something, when his head falls gently to the side.

Josh knows. He knows Tyler’s heart is no longer spilling ribbons.  
The elder's heart, instead, has been torn from him, his paradise is lost.

Josh envelopes him in a final embrace, convulsing.

“I love you, Ty. I love you…”

He strains to open his eyes, unable to see for the blinding light surrounding him.

Josh wails to the sky, mouth open in a tortured roar. His wings rip through his back a moment later, extending into a breathtaking canopy of silver feathers.  
He takes a deep breath and stills his grief.

Josh stands, Tyler’s brown head nestled in the crook of his powerful arms.  
“I made you a promise, Ty. I made you a promise.” 


End file.
